Crimson Love
by LittleKuroNeko-nyan
Summary: A girl whose normally alone.Except for her gang, Black Blood.Being the strongest person out there does have consequences sometimes.But having a family who only took you in to bear a child is just sick.Can Ean save her? Or will she stay alone?LUV TRIANGLE!
1. Meeting Under the Moonlight

_**Crimson Love**_

€_**hapter 1: Meeting under the Moonlight**_

_**Angel**_

I stood there under the light pink blossoms of the cherry tree. In the silver rays of the moon the petals looked a pure white. A gentle breeze crossed me and the petals danced in the sky around me. My silver hair danced with the pure petals and swirled around my face and ankles. I sat on one of the long, dark brown branches that looked almost black from the dark night, and gazed at the only visable light. "The light shines through even in the darkness," I say quietly to myself, "But the light can easily be blocked from view." I stare out at the ankle high grass and watched it sway with the breeze. Suddenly, the silver rays of the moon turned a dark red. My eyes shifted up to moon and I gasped with amazement. The pure silver moon that shone brightly in the sky had turned a bloody red. The sky around it was outlined in a black-ish red color. "It's beautiful," I heard someone ask in a soft, velvet like voice, "Isn't it?" I turned my head slowly to the side and and gasped again. Staring straight at me with a cherry blossom petal in his slim fingers, was a boy with eyes just like crimson.

The boys hair was a dark golden from what I could tell in this light. His skin looked pale and his eyes looked like fresh blood. A smile was visable on his face and his perfect white teeth looked like there was a sharp point on both sides. "What are you?" I asked after a moment. The smile changed into a smirk as he asked me, "Isn't the question normally, _Who are you?_" I shook my head no and said, "I can tell you're not human. But your not a spirit either." I gazed at the pale ivory skin and the boy asked me, "What's your name?" I looked into his eyes with a blank expression on my face and said, "Common courtesy to give ones own name before asking for the name of someone else." He bit his lip and sighed. "Ean. That's my name," he told me after another sigh. "Angel," I informed him, "That's all you need to know. Now I'll ask again, _What are you?_"

Ean looked at me with his crimson eyes turning brighter with each passing second. "Do you really have to ask?" he asked me after we stared at eachother for a few moments. "Not really. But I do like to make sure I'm right before I actually say the answer," I answered him. "Then tell me what you think the answer is," Ean countered. I sighed this time and finally said, "You're a vampire." I shrugged and jumped off the tree branch. "Where are you going?" Ean called after me. I glanced over my shoulder at him and placed my hands in my pockets. "If I don't leave now the gang will come searchin' for me," I answered him after a second. "ANGEL!" I heard someone call. The voice was firm, rough, and very, very, angry. "Speak of the Devil and there he will rise," I whisper half to myself. I glanced in Ean's direction and he seemed to have blended into the shadows. "Angel Kuromi!" shouted the voice again. I sighed once more and finally called, "Over here, Taki."

Almost at once a boy that was slightly taller than myself came walking towards me. "Angel, what are you doing out here?!" he shouted at me. His raven black hair and lighter streaks were barely visable in the sky that held no stars. I held one finger up and pointed to the tree branch I was sitting on. "Watching," I answered honestly. "Angel, you're the leader to one of the strongest gangs in this city. If you wonder off on your own then other gangs will try to take advantage of that," he stated to me for the what seemed like the fifth time. "Taki," I started, "You know that no one is able to take on me. And if they even _tried _to mess with _Black Blood_ then they'd have to deal with me afterwards." Taki gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to his side. "You're to cocky Angel. What would you do if the other gangs attacked both you and _Black Blood _at the same time when you was away?" he asked me through gritted teeth. I yawned and answered through narrowed eyes, "Kill them, then go help _Black Blood_. Simple." I started walking past Taki and said with a whisper, "I won't let anything happen to _Black Blood_, Taki. I'm the leader of it. And the members in _Black Blood_ are the only family I have." He sighed and whispered back, "I know Angel. We all know that. Why else do you think we've followed you this far?" A slight smile formed at the corner of my mouth and I said, "Come on Taki. Without their _Mother _around, the boys get so anxious." He chuckled softly and replied, "I bet they're missing their _Father _right about now, too." We both laughed a little at that and continued on into the dark allies that protected us from view.

€_**hapter 1: Meeting under the Moonlight**_

_**Ean**_

I sat there in the dark brown tree. The light pink cherry blossoms flowing across me with the gentle breeze that swayed them. In front of me, not more than 15 feet away, was a girl. She had long flowing silver hair that flowed at her ankles and seemed to shine along with the pure glow from her slim yet long arms. I stared at her as the breeze made her hair flutter across her face. Only when the moon turned bloody red did she seem to notice I was there. She gasped with amazement as the sky above her seemed to change color before her very eyes. "It's beautiful," I said slowly in a soft gentle voice, "Isn't it?" She slowly turned her head in my direction and gasped again. I smiled at her and she finally asked, "What are you?" My smile changed into a smirk as I asked the girl, "Isn't the question normally, _Who are you?_" She shook her head no and said, "I can tell your not human. But you're not a spirit either." I stared at her with amazement clouding my thoughts for a moment. _She can tell that just by looking at me?_ I thought slowly. "What's your name?" I asked her without thinking. The girl looked straight into my eyes with a blank expression which I couldn't read and said, "Common courtesy to give ones own name before asking for the name of someone else." I bit my lip and sighed deeply. "Ean. That's my name," I told her after I sighed again. "Angel," she informed me, "That's all you need to know. Now I'll ask again, _What are you?_"

I looked at her. I knew my eyes were turning a brighter crimson with each moment that passed. "Do you really have to ask?" I asked her after we stared at eachother for a few more moments. "Not really. But I do like to make sure I'm right before I actually say the answer," she answered me. "Then tell me what you think the answer is," I countered hotly. She sighed this time and finally said, "You're a vampire." Angel shrugged and jumped off the tree branch she was sitting on. "Where are you going?" I called after her. She glanced over her shoulder at me with her hands in her pockets. "If I don't leave now the gang will come searchin' for me," she answered me after a second. "ANGEL!" we heard someone call. The voice was firm, rough, and very, very, angry. "Speak of the Devil and there he will rise," she whispered half to herself, but I heard it. Angel glanced in my direction, but I had already moved farther back into the shadows. "Angel Kuromi!" the voice shouted again. Finally she sighed and called, "Over here Taki."

Almost at once a boy that was slightly taller than Angel came walking towards her. "Angel, what are you doing out here?!" he shouted at her. He had raven black hair and lighter streaks in it that was barely visable in the sky that held no stars. She held one finger up and pointed to the tree branch that she was sitting on. "Watching," Angel answered honestly. "Angel, you're the leader to one of the strongest gangs in this city. If you wonder off on your own then other gangs will try to take advantage of that," he stated to her and I almost gasped in shock. "Taki," Angel started, "You know that no one is able to take on me. And if they even _tried _to mess with _Black Blood_ then they'd have to deal with me afterwards." Taki gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to his side. "You're to cocky Angel. What would you do if the other gangs attacked both you and _Black Blood _at the same time when you was away?" he asked her through gritted teeth. She just yawned and answered through narrowed eyes, "Kill them, then go help _Black Blood_. Simple." She started walking past Taki and said with a whisper that I barely heard, "I won't let anything happen to _Black Blood_, Taki. I'm the leader of it. And the members in _Black Blood_ are the only family I have." He sighed and whispered back, "I know Angel. We all know that. Why else do you think we've followed you this far?" A slight smile formed at the corner of her mouth and she said to him, "Come on Taki. Without their _Mother _around, the boys get so anxious." He chuckled softly and replied, "I bet they're missing their _Father _right about now, too." They both laughed a little at that and continued on into the dark allies that protected them from view. Every view but mine that is.

I stared after her. Angel gave one last glance in my direction and mouthed the words, "Bye-Bye, Red eyes." _What an un-charming girl, _I thought to myself as I stared blankly at the spot she last stood. "Her name doesn't fit her attitude," I said without thinking. I glanced down with a slight frown on my face and said slowly, "But she looks lonely and out of place." At that I slapped myself on both cheeks and growled at myself. _Why am I still thinking about her?! _I shouted in my head. But my answer wasn't what I expected. Images of a silver haired girl with lonely moon bright silver eyes passed through my head. _Angel... Kuromi, _I thought after I remembered what that big brute named Taki called her, _Maybe I should pay a little visit tonight._ After that, I decided to seek out, what they called, _Black Blood_. Her.


	2. Black Blood

€_**hapter 2: Black Blood**_

_**Ean**_

__I stood there in the pitch black ally way and stared straight ahead. My eyes were no longer crimson as I moved forward. _I need to find her alone, _I reminded myself in thought. Something about Angel drew me to her. That's kinda strange comin' from a vampire. Even to me it was still a make-it-up-as-I-go kinda plan. From what I heard from that Taki guy, Angel was the leader of one of the strongest gangs in the city. That must mean she's pretty powerful. To me, she just seemed irritating. _Jeeze, this girl better be worth it, _I thought as I entered a narrow ally that was darker than the last. All I could hear around me was little insects buzzing around or people saying good-night in there homes. Being a vampire did have some major advantages. "This place is kinda creepy, even to me," I whispered silently through the dark night. Suddenly I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes.

"Who's there?" I called silently into the shadows. "He has good eyes," I heard someone say. The voice was gentle and almost sweet like. _Male voice, _I thought, _And he seems impressed by the tone of his voice._ "Yep,Yep," someone agreed with him. This voice was the exact same as the other voice, but I could tell it was a different person. "Come out of the shadows," I said slowly, sorta thankful that my eyes weren't crimson anymore. "But it's more fun this way," the two voices said together. "Angel Kurosaki," I said at last after they refused to come out of the shadows, "Do you know her?" As soon as the question was asked I could hear laughter erupt from the two boys. "Of course we know her," said the second voice, "How could we _not _know the name of our Leader?" Finished the first voice. "Leader?" I repeated silently then made my voice grow loud enough for them to hear, "So your in _Black Blood_?" "Yep," they said in unision, "Now get lost." I glared in there direction and replied with a firm tone, "No way. I came all this way to find that empty shelled gang leader and I'm not going back till I speak with her." "Don't talk about Angel like that!" shouted the first boy as he stepped out from the shadows with a glare on his face. I gasped with amazement as a second boy with the same spiky orang-ish red hair walked out of the shadows and stood next to the first boy. They were like mirror images of eachother.

_Twins? _I thought slowly. "Hikaru!" the second boy exclaimed in a whisper. "Sorry, Kaoru," the first boy who's name was apparently Hikaru, said. "We are part of Angel's gang," Kaoru said slowly after a moment and Hikaru finished, "But you're not. So get lost." I gazed at the two brothers for a long moment and finally asked, " You don't know where she is do you?" The two boys jerked back and looked at me with shock in there eyes. "She was right after all," I said without thinking, "Without there _Mother _around the boys get anxious." "Shut up," Hikaru said after a moment. "Who are you?" Kaoru asked me. _He is definately the calmer one of the two, _I thought with a look at Kaoru. "Ean. That's all you need to know," I answered him. "Ean?" the twins repeated at the same time. There voices merging into one as they clapped there hands together, "Angel said something," Kaoru started, "About a boy named Ean," Hikaru said after Kaoru, "Who might show up," they finished at the same time. "Miss Empty was expecting me?" I asked them blankly, trying to keep up with there way of speach.

Hikaru started towards me but Kaoru pulled him back. "Angel is _not _empty!" he shouted at me. "Really?" I said, "It sure seems that way to me." Kaoru sighed but kept his grip firm. Eventually Hikaru calmed down enough for Kaoru to let go of his arm. "My, My," a new voice said with such a sweet and friendly tone with a kinda high pitch that I thought it was a girl, "Hika~kun and Ean~san are in an arguement over Ange~chan?" I looked up and sitting over the edge of a building with legs dangling over was a boy with light brown hair from what I could tell and solid, deep green eyes. _Another one? _I asked myself in thought. "Sai," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time with surprise mixed in with there glad tone. "Ean~san," said the boy named Sai, "Ange~chan is out with Taki~kun right now. I think she'll be back sometime tomorrow but I don't know." I looked at him and said, "You seem a little young to be in a gang." He closed his eyes and smiled slightly as he said, "We don't consider _Black Blood _as a gang. It's more of a family." _What a weird name to call a family, _I thought blankly. "Besides," Sai continued, "We're all the same age." "How old are you guys?" I asked blankly. "16," they answered at the same time.

"16?" I repeated. They nodded there heads and I said, "Ya'll are two years younger than me." Hikaru shrugged and said, "Since Leader won't be back until sometime tomorrow you can go home now." "Home?" I repeated in question, "What home?" "Eh," I head Kaoru asked in a questionable tone. "There is no home for me, idiot," I told them, "I don't need a home, unlike you guys." "We may have homes," Kaoru started with an icy look in his eyes, "But we don't like our homes." I stared at them and notice that they were all looking away from me. "Why is Angel your _Leader_?" I asked them after an awkward silence. "We don't have to explain to you," Hikaru snapped at me, "If you want to know ask Leader!" Kaoru shouted after him. I stepped back and asked the brown haired boy named Sai, "Can I join your little _family_?" Sai looked at me with a haunting look in his solid green gaze as he answered, "No. You have no respect for Angel or our family. Just go home, Ean~san." I shrugged and said, "Whatever. This little family of yours will fall apart in the end. No matter how good the leader is, everyone follows there own rules." "You don't understand," I heard Kaoru breathed silently. "Then please explain it to me," I retorted at him. "We don't have to explain to you!" Hikaru shouted at me, "We don't have to explain to anyone!" "Is something the matter, Kaoru?" a new voice asked. The voice was one I knew. An empty, comfortable voice with no emotion at all.

I looked up with my eyes widened from shock. Standing on the high building above our heads where Sai was sitting at, was a body outlined in moon's light. You could see the shapes clearing for they were standing in the direct path of the moon. A boy, and a slender girl with long flowing hair that shone silver. "Angel... Kurosaki," I whispered silently. "Leader..." the twins said together with the same shock in there tone that was running through my head. _I didn't even notice she was there,_ I thought to myself. Sai looked up at her with a closed smile and said, "Kao~kun and Hika~kun were getting into a fight with Ean~san." I could see Angel grin in the faint light that lit her shadowed face. "Whatever," she said in the same blank tone that everyone was used to. Angel placed her hand on Sai's head and asked, "Are you staying over at my place again, Sai? Or are you going with Taki?" Sai smiled brightly and jumped up. He landed on Angel's back and answered, "Ange~chan's! Ange~chan's!" "Is he really 16?" I asked in whisper to Hikaru and Kaoru. The nodded blankly and I could tell they were asking the same question in there heads. "Alright," she told him, "But where gonna have to get there later than usual. I just found out that they were hosting a party over there." Sai looked into her eyes and said, "I can wait. I've been waiting for you all night, a little longer won't kill me."

Angel gave a light smile, but her eyes were still emotionless. I sighed and finally called, "Angel Kurosaki! I need to talk to you. Alone if you don't mind." Her eyes narrowed and for a moment I thought she would refuse, but instead she nodded and pulled Sai off her back. "Don't let them follow," I heard her say to Taki as she handed Sai to him. He nodded as he put Sai on his back. I could see Sai's eyes narrow as he watched Angel jump down from the tall building that was well over 30 feet high. _I can't help but wonder if she's human, _I think to myself as I saw her land with perfect ease. She started to walk away and glanced over her shoulder when she noticed I wasn't following. "You comin'?" Angel asked me. And without waiting for a reply, she kept walking into the alley-way that covered her in shadows. _Is she human? _I think to myself, not for the first time, with a shudder.

€_**hapter 2: Black Blood**_

_**Angel**_

I followed Taki as he led me away from the park. "Angel," he started slowly as he noticed my carefully blank expression. "Are things still messed up with your parents right now?" I glanced at him through narrowed eyes and said, "They're not my parents Taki. And you know that." I saw him surpress a shudder. "They took you away from that place Angel. If they're not your parents then what are they?" Taki asked me after a moments silence. My composure slipped for a moment and I tried to speak calmly, "All they did was deepen my despice towards people. Those people... they may have brought me out of that hell-hole but they sure as heck didn't bring me out of Hell itself." Taki sighed and looked at me for a long time then finally asked the question I was hoping he wouldn't. "Is Akira going to join our gang, or is he just going to wait and watch while you never come home?" I looked away from his steady gaze and answered honestly, "I don't know. Me... and Akira don't really connect." He nodded once and continued walking.

When we stopped again, Taki and I was standing on a 30 foot high building. "Look down there," he whispered to me in a voice so low it was hard even for me to here it. I nodded my head and gazed down. Below us, I saw Ean, Kaoru, and Hikaru. "What are they...?" But Taki was silenced by a look at shot at him. He could see it in my eyes. They said; Shut the hell up if you know what's good for you. He surpressed a shudder once more and continued staring below. "They're in an arguement," I confirmed silently. "Why do I have a strange feeling they're arguing about me?" I asked Taki in a silent breathe. He shrugged and answered, "I thought they was arguing about the same thing." "They are arguing about you Ange~chan," a voice said from a little ways away from my side. The voice was such a sweet and friendly tone with a kinda high pitch that I had grown to know. Sorta like the voice of a girl, but it wasn't the voice of a girl. "Sai," I breathed his name silently as I fought the urge to strangle the boy. He smiled at me and Taki for a moment before calling down below, "My, My," he started in his sweet, friendly, girly tone, "Hika~kun and Ean~san are in an arguement over Ange~chan?" Ean looked up and the twins said his name with surprise in there voice, "Sai," the twins said together.

"Ean~san," Sai started, "Ange~chan is out with Taki~kun right now. I think she'll be back sometime tomorrow though." Ean looked at Sai and said, "You seem to be a little young to be in a gang." Sai closed his eyes and smiled slightly as he said, "We don't consider _Black Blood _as a gang. It's more of a family." I could tell Ean was thinking of something along the lines of our gang name as a weird name for a family. It was kinda strange how intuned I was to him. After all, I had just met him not even hours long ago. "Besides," Sai continued, "We're all the same age." "How old are you guys?" Ean asked blankly. "16," they answered at the same time.

"16?" he repeated. They nodded there heads and he said, "Same age as me." Hikaru shrugged and said, "Since Leader won't be back until sometime tomorrow you can go home now." "Home?" he repeated in question, "What home?" "Eh," I head Kaoru asked in a questionable tone. "There is no home for me, idiot," Ean told them, "I don't need a home, unlike you guys." "We may have homes," Kaoru started with an icy look in his eyes, "But we don't like our homes." I watched as Ean stared at them and noticed that they were all looking away from him. "Why is Angel your _Leader_?" I heard him asked them after an awkward silence. "We don't have to explain to you," Hikaru snapped at him, "If you want to know ask Leader!" Kaoru shouted after him. He stepped back and asked Sai, "Can I join your little _family_?" Sai looked at him with a haunting look in his solid green gaze as he answered, "No. You have no respect for Angel or our family. Just go home, Ean~san." Ean shrugged and said, "Whatever. This little family of yours will fall apart in the end. No matter how good the leader is, everyone follows there own rules." "You don't understand," I heard Kaoru breathed silently to him. "Then please explain it to me," Ean retorted at him. "We don't have to explain to you!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted at him, "We don't have to explain to anyone!" "Is something the matter, Kaoru?" I finally asked. I could tell Ean was surprised and he new my voice well. An empty, comfortable voice with no emotion at all.

He looked up with his eyes widening with shock. Standing on the high building above our heads where Sai was sitting at, was a body outlined in moon's light. You could see the shapes clearing for they were standing in the direct path of the moon. A boy, and a slender girl with long flowing hair that shone silver. Me. "Angel... Kurosaki," he whispered silently. "Leader..." the twins said together with the same shock in there tone that was running through Eans head. I knew Ean was thinkin' something along the lines of, _I didn't even know she was there_. I didn't really know why I knew though. Sai looked up at me with a closed smile and said, "Kao~kun and Hika~kun were getting into a fight with Ean~san." Ean could see me grin in the faint light that lit my shadowed face. "Whatever," I said in the same blank tone that everyone was used to. I placed my hand on Sai's head and asked, "Are you staying over at my place again, Sai? Or are you going with Taki?" Sai smiled brightly and jumped up. He landed on my back and answered, "Ange~chan's! Ange~chan's!" "Is he really 16?" I heard Ean asked in a whisper to Hikaru and Kaoru. They nodded blankly and I could tell they were asking the same question in there heads. "Alright," I told him, "But where gonna have to get there later than usual. I just found out that they were hosting a party over there." Sai looked into my eyes and said, "I can wait. I've been waiting for you all night, a little longer won't kill me."

I gave a light smile, but my eyes were still emotionless. I always kept them like that. Unreadable. I heard Ean sigh and he finally called, "Angel Kurosaki! I need to talk to you. Alone if you don't mind." My eyes narrowed and for a moment I could tell he thought I would refuse, but instead I nodded and pulled Sai off my back. "Don't let them follow," I said to Taki as I handed Sai to him. He nodded as he put Sai on his back. I could see Sai's eyes narrow as he watched me jump down from the tall building that was well over 30 feet high. I knew Ean was thinking something like, _ I can't help but wonder if she's human_, as I landed with perfect ease. I started to walk away and glanced over my shoulder when I noticed he wasn't following. "You comin'?" I asked him. And without waiting for a reply, I kept walking into the alley-way that covered my body in shadows and blocked me from mortal view. _Is she human? _He thinks to himself with a shudder as he followed me. That's what I thought he was thinking anyway.

"I'm human," I answered his silent question. He seemed to jump at that and stared at me with eyes that went wide. "So your eyes aren't always crimson," I noted slowly. Ean shook his head. Trying to clear it, I guessed. "You certainly don't seem human," he told me. "And you _aren't _human," I retorted slowly. The venom in my voice made it clear that I didn't like arguements. Finally he sighed and asked me, "How did you know I was a vampire? That was the first time we had met." I kept walking and finally stopped at the place where Ean first met me. The park. I sat down on swing and started rocking back and forth. "Dunno," I answered him, "I just had the feeling you wasn't... _human_." It took a second to find the right word. I could feel Ean's gaze harden as I continued, "Besides, that wasn't the first time I met you." "What?" he gasped aloud. "That wasn't the first time I met you," I repeated. "That was the first time I've ever laid eyes on you, Angel. Of course that was the first time we met," Ean told me after a couple of minutes. I closed my eyes and shook my head no. "I've seen you before. Sometime in the past, I saw you. I don't know when, and I don't remember where. I just know I've seen you before," I insisted almost silently.


	3. A Forgotten Past

€_**hapter 3: A forgotten Past**_

___**Ean**_

__I stared at her long and hard as the words she just said sunk in. "That wasn't the first time I met you," she repeated for me. "That was the first time I've ever laid eyes on you, Angel. Of course that was the first time we met," I told her after a couple of minutes. She just closed her eyes and shook her head no. "I've seen you before. Sometime in the past, I saw you. I don't know when, and I don't remember where. I just know I've seen you before," Angel insisted almost silently as I tried to comprehend what she was saying. "Angel," I started slowly, "If you don't remember where or when you met me, then you probably haven't met me in real life before." "No!" she insisted again. The calm, empty voice I knew was breaking in a wave of emotion as she insisted, "I knew you. I knew your name Ean. Before you even told me. I've met you and you've met me." I continued to stare at her as she rocked back and forth on the park swing. It was then that I noticed how young she was. How... much of a child she still was. That was the first time... I ever truly felt emotion from her.

Angel's hair hung over her eyes and hid her face from view. The only sound from either of us was from the squeaking of the swing. "How come you don't remember then, Angel?" I asked her, "How come _I _don't remember meeting you?" Her head lifted slightly but her hair still covered her eyes from my view. All I saw was a shadow where her eyes would be and her glossy lips moved silently as she told me a little about her past. "I have very little memories of my past," she started slowly, as if it hurt her to say it, "But I do remember that I didn't have parents. I had them once, of course, but they abandoned me and left me in the woods when I was probably two. My mind was more advanced than a regular infants would be and I didn't have trouble finding my way out of the dark woods that held no light at all. That's the farthest my memory actually goes back. But I remember that I grew up around here. Maybe in a town not far from here. I remember that my original name wasn't Angel. It was, Myra. I was adopted by the people who are know my parents, but all they did was deepen my distrust of people. They didn't want me. All they wanted was the fact that I was a girl, and that they had a son only a year older than myself.

"His name is Akira. His parents wanted me so that when I was old enough to with-stand it, I would provide them with a child. An heir to the company that they owned." I stared at her and my eyes widened as I learned the truth of why she was like an empty shell. "That's just sick," I whispered silently. Angel nodded her head and continued. "While I was still in that town, I saw a boy. He had the same hair as you, and the same eyes of different colors. I saw him once at night, and his eyes were crimson." My eyes widened slightly. "After that... all I remember is a sharp pain going through my neck, his eyes, and his name. But I wanted to forget it all, so I buried my memories... until I needed them again." I could see how it hurt Angel, but I wanted her to keep talking. I needed to know if what she was saying was really true, or just figments of her imagination that had gone wild. "And Akira?" I pushed. "In the house... with the Kurosaki's," she answered, "The house I'll be going to with Sai in a few hours." "Why is that squirt staying with you tonight anyway?" I asked her after a moment of thinking. "In _Black Blood _we always let someone stay at our house if they didn't want to go home. Sai is more attached to me and Taki so he often stays with one of us if he doesn't want to go home. Even I have to stay away from home every once in a while," Angel answered.

I gazed at her shadowed eyes and finally asked, "The pain in your neck was from being bitten wasn't it?" She nodded her head slowly and I gasped as images flooded into my head. Images of a silver haired girl with bright eyes that shined like the moon.

_It was when I was about twelve years old. I had wondered into a town called Conashi. Woods surrounded everything in this town and I wondered if there was any sunlight at all. It was when I had wondered off into the woods that I met _her_. A girl that looked about two years younger than me was sitting in a field with a ray of sunlight shining down on her. She had silver hair that sparkled in the light and soft, glowing, ivory-toned skin. I thought she was an angel, and apparently she was. The girl could sense my presence somehow and turned to look my way. Her long silver hair flowed with her movement and my heart skipped a beat. She gazed in my direction with silver eyes that looked like mini moons and she smiled at me. "Will you play with me?" she asked in a gentle voice that sounded like strings being played on a violin. I nodded once and she held out her hand. "I'm Angel," she told me as I took her hand. "Ean..." I replied hesitantly._

_Angel and I had always met at the grassy clearings from that day on. I decided to tell her about me... about what I was. Her moon eyes widened when I told her that I was a vampire, but she didn't seem scared. "You're not scared?" I asked her after a couple minutes of silence. She looked at me with a solid gaze and asked a question of her own, "What would happen if you drank my blood then?" I backed away with shock then calmed down a little. "We might form a bond," I answered her. "Bond?" Angel repeated, "What's a bond?" I closed my eyes and started to think about the best way to explain to her and finally said, "A bond is something that would connect us. If we were ever seperated from eachother, we could use the bond, if it was strong enough that is, to find eachother again." Angel's eyes widened again and a smile spread across her face. "Let's do it!" she exclaimed. "Do what?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer. "Let's form a bond!" she answered in delight. "No," I answered firmly, "I won't form a bond unless I have to."_

_Her head lowered when I finished and her hair covered her eyes. "If you want to be able to find me again, then we have to form a bond," she shispered silently to me. "What do you mean, Angel?" I asked her. "I'm gonna be taken away, Ean," she told me in a calm voice, "So I want a bond so we can be able to find eachother again." My eyes widened as her words sunk into my brain. "Your... leaving?" I asked her and she nodded her head slowly. "When?" I asked Angel in as collected a voice as I could manage. "Next week..." she whispered. "Angel," I started, "If you want the bond to be strong enough for us to find eachother then I'd have to drink your blood at least 3 times before you leave." Angel nodded her head and unbuttoned her shirt a little and pulled it down slightly. Revealing her neck. _

_She walked over to me and sat infront of me a little ways. "Take it now Ean. And start the bond between us." She told me and I couldn't refuse her wish. I had never been able to refuse the moon bright girl who I had fallen in love with. I placed my hands on her ivory shoulders and leaned closer to her neck. Slowly I pressed my mouth against it and I could feel Angels blood rush to her face. _She's embarrassed_, I thought silently to myself. I made my tongue lick her neck so it wouldn't hurt as bad, then finally, I bit down into the flesh of her throat and sighed with content as the crimson liguid rushed into my mouth. Angel squeaked in pain and I could feel she was embarrassed. "E...an...." she whispered my name over and over again as I drank her warm, sweet blood that tasted like honey. I held her close to me even though I knew it was wrong of me to do so. Her hands moved to my shoulder for support and she laid her head on my right shoulder. I knew she was becoming even more embarrassed and finally, I let go. I pulled my teeth out of her throat and she squeaked again. The innocent little squeak I had come to know._

_I looked at Angel for a long time before I let her move away from me. "Ean?" she asked when I placed my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me. "I don't want to let go," I whispered and laid my head on her stomach. Angel smiled slightly and rubbed my head as we sat there. "Oh no..." Angel whispered and the stroking suddenly stopped. "Angel?" I asked her, "What's wrong?" I could feel her body trembling against mine and I pulled back a little. Tears were forming in Angel's eyes and I took her shoulders, "What's wrong, Angel?" I shouted. "Don't," she whispered and her hands moved to her face. Her eyes were wide and the pupils were small. Almost as small as a dot as she covered them with her hands. "Don't... leave me by myself," she whispered silently, "Don't leave me Mama, Papa." In all the weeks I had known Angel, that was the first time I had ever seen her afraid of the woods. I pulled Angel closer to me and she sat down in my lap with her head against my shoulder. "It's okay, Angel," I soothed as I stroked her hair at a timed pace, "It's okay."_

_For once, I didn't know what to do. Angel calmed herself a little bit and whispered, "Sorry, Ean... I didn't mean for that to happen." I looked down at her face and asked her, "What _did _happen?" She shifted her eyes away from mine and answered, "Nothing... just a memory." I kept stroking her head and said, "You're scared of the woods at night aren't you? Because your parents left you there. Am I right?" Angel looked at me with eyes wide from surprise and she asked, "How did you know?" I sighed once and answered her question, "I could taste it in your blood. I saw your memories as the woods became darker." Angel layed her head back on my shoulder and whispered, "Ean, I want to stay like this for a while. Is that okay?" A slight smile formed at the corner of my mouth and I lifted Angels head up to mine once more that night. I placed my mouth on the place that I bit her and she shivered. As soon as her shivered stopped I bit down on her neck as gently as I could. She gasped with shock and pain and tried to push me away. But I was stronger than her. I gazed into her eyes, and saw that she was scared but more embarrassed than before. After a few more seconds I released her neck and licked the remaining blood away. After that dark forest night, Angel's blood was given to me everyday, until she left._

"We... did meet before," I whispered silently as the memory faded into my head. Angel nodded her head and said, "Told you I didn't imagine it." "Sorry, I didn't believe you," I told her. "Whatever. It doesn't matter," was her reply and my eyes widened with shock. "Angel," I started slowly, "What happened to you? What made you change so much?" She finally lifted her head and looked at me through narrowed eyes and answered, "I told you. The Kurosaki family that took me away all those years ago." I stared at Angel with wide eyes and whispered, "They couldn't of been that bad. If they took you then they should have at least cared a little about you." Angel shook her head no and said to me, "Alot of things happened that you don't know about Ean. But what I don't understand is how you didn't recognize me."

I stared at Angel as she continued to sway back and forth on the swing. "I didn't recognize you," I admitted, "But I was drawn to you. Why else do you think I would go searchin' through dark alley-ways? Although, I did learn that you're called the Shadow Queen and the Ice Queen among the people who live around here." That got her. Her head snapped up and she looked at me with the same eyes that I saw all those years ago when the woods grew dark. "Don't ever call me those names again," she whispered and I flinched at the venom and steal in her voice. "Angel!" someone called. It was a male voice, and by the sound of it, it was someone older than her. "Akira," she whispered and stood up abruptly. _Akira?_ I thought to myself, _Akira Kurosaki? The guy that is someday gonna make Angel bear his child? _

My thoughts ended there as a guy, barely a year younger than me, but just as tall, walked into the park. His hair was a bright orange. Yet it looked like a light red in the moonlight. "Angel!" he called again in his velvet soft voice that still held authority. Angel backed away slowly then broke into a run. "ANGEL!" called the orange headed boy again when he saw her running away. He started to give chase, but I stepped in the way. "Just let her go, Akira Kurosaki. She needs time alone every now and again too ya know?" I told him with a hand against his chest and my eyes narrowed to a slit. I held him there so Angel could get away. Finally, the orange headed boy nodded and backed away from me. "How the hell do you know my name?" He asked me. "Shouldn't the question be, _Who the hell are you and what tha fuck was you doing out here with my sister/fiancee`?_" I retorted at him. Akira sighed and asked, "Who are you?" I grinned a little and said, "Ean. That's all you need to know."


	4. Meeting of the Night

€_**hapter 4: Meeting of the Night**_

_**Angel**_

I had just ran away from Akira. And I left Ean there alone to face him. What kinda person am I to do that, you ask? Well I'm a completely and utterly terrified person. I never use those words unless I'm around Akira. He has the brightest orange hair you could think off and the features of a model on the run. But he has strong, sturdy muscles underneath that long shirt and a vicious attitude despite his always bored expression. Not once have I ever felt like there was a safe distance between me and him. And here I am... running from the step brother who can force me to do anything he wants. _Sorry Ean_, I think to myself as I continued to run through the black paths. It was only when I had turned a sharp curve that I noticed how fast I was going.

Almost instantly I crashed back onto the hard stone path. I had crashed into something... no some_one_. I looked up from behind my bangs and standing right infront of me was a tall guy. Raven black hair, dark black eyes, matching clothes. Leather jacked and a tight black shirt that fit snuggly against his chest to reveal deep rippling muscles. The tight shirt only covered half his chest so from his stomach down to his waist there was only bare skin. He wore jet black jeans and dark shoes. All in all... He was hot. I could tell he was older than me. By a few years I believed. The guy held out a long pale arm and outstretched his hand to me. "Need a hand?" he asked in a deep, yet gentle, honey sweet voice. I looked at his hand and pushed it away from me. He opened his mouth in a surprised way and I stood up on my own. "I don't need your help," I told him with an icy ring in my voice, "But thanks for the offer."

The raven-haired boy stared at me for a long time and finally asked, "What's your name?" I sighed deeply and tried not to tople over onto the ground laughing. _Exactly the same thing Ean asked me! _I thought and laughed inside my head. "Common courtesy to give ones own name before asking for the name of someone else," I told him, through gritted teeth. "Fine then," he said after our silent stare down, "It's Rin. Now your's." I grinned and bowed over slightly like a gentlemen does when asking a lady for a dance and said, "Angel. Angel Kurosaki." I glanced at him with eyes of steal and a smirk on the corner of my lips. "Youre name does not suit your attitude," Rin mumbled at me when I stood straight up again. "Well, I don't really care what you think," I told him with a blank, unreadable, expression. Rin grinned at me and I backed away. "Sorry, _Rin_," I started, and emphazided his name, "But I have to get back. Gang's waitin, times awasting." I turned away from him and started walking down the path.

"You really are the Queen of Shadows," I heard Rin say in a casual way, but at the same time he _meant_, to say it. I froze in my tracks and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't call me that," I told him in a whisper, "I'm not a Queen of Shadows, or an Ice Queen. I have feelings just like anyone else." For a moment Rin looked taken aback and he whistled. "You're one really confusin' girl." He said to me after a moment. "Yea?" I asked him with eyes that were narrowed to slits, "What else did you expect of the leader of the strongest gang around these parts?" Rin smirked at that and his dark eyes seemed to grow darker. "Eh?" I heard myself say in a tone of question, yet at the same time... I couldn't remember saying it. I knew there was blood rushing to my face, my cheeks, and as hard as I tried to keep them open, my eyes started to close and stopped halfway. Rin walked closer to me and put one of his long, strong, arms around my waist and held me there as my knee's buckled from under me. I couldn't move.

Rin had me right then. "Danger," I whispered more to myself than to him. I tried to keep my eyes opened but they wouldn't stay at all. They just stayed half closed. Rin's eyes never left mine and I felt like I was about to drown in darkness. Rin supported all my weight and he easily picked the rest of me up off the ground. "You're pretty light," he said in an obviously fake tone of surprise. "And you have the cutest shade of pink," he said mockingly.

Rin just stared at me and I could tell my cheeks were growing darker. It was at that time, that I noticed Rin wasn't moving. He gazed intently into my eyes and started to lean down. _No_, I thought to myself as his lips pressed against mine, _He's dangerous, very, very, dangerous! _But, I didn't care about how dangerous he was right then. I gave myself entirely to his kiss. Something in my mind told me to open my mouth a little, and I did. A slight smile formed on Rin's face and his tongue entered my mouth. I gasped at first, but then I gave in. If I could of moved my arms I probably would have them around his neck by now. I could tell. I could tell that my cheeks were a crimson red before the kiss even ended. Right then, I forgot everything except his name. His name was Rin. "Rin," I whispered when his head bent down again and he kissed the top of my throat. Rin's lips moved down my throat, to my collor bone, and then my chest. "No," I whispered with still red cheeks.

He lifted his head and said, "We will meet again soon, Angel." Then all I saw after that was... black. That was all I saw. Nothing but darkness. Then I knew, that I was asleep, and that Rin had left. Yet I still felt as if he was there. Watching my every move. Even if I was asleep.

€_**hapter 4: Meeting of the Night**_

_**Rin**_

I was just standing there. Watching the dark clouds from the dark alley. It was then that I noticed something bump into me. No some_one_. The person that bumped into me fell onto the hard stone. I looked in the persons direction and I could tell my eyes widened a little. A girl, with silver hair that fell behind her back, rosy lips, pale ivory-toned skin, and long legs. She looked up at me with eyes as bright as the moon. The same color too I might add. I held my hand out to her. "Need a hand?" I asked her in a gentle voice in case she was scared. Instead of taking my hand she pushed it away and stood up slowly on her own. "I don't need your help," she told me with an icy voice and I saw the steal in her eyes as she said, "But thanks for the offer." I could feel my shock but I kept it hidden.

Finally after staring at the icy girl for a long time, I asked, "What's your name?" The girl sighed deeply and I could tell she was trying not to fall back over with laughter. _What's so funny? _I asked myself in thought. "Common courtesy to give ones own name before asking for the name of someone else," she told me through gritted teeth. "Fine then," I started after our little stare down, "It's Rin. Now your's." She grinned at me and bowed over slightly like a gentlemen does when asking a lady for a dance and said, "Angel. Angel Kurosaki." She gazed at me with eyes of steal and a grin on her face. I could see the deep pain in her eyes and I could tell she wasn't your normal gang leader. _She's more accustomed to pain then any normal person, _I thought slowly. "Your name doesn't suit your attitude," I mumbled when she stood back up. "Well, I don't really care what you think," she told me with a blank, unreadable, expression. She grinned at me and she backed away. "Sorry, _Rin_," Angel started, and emphazided my name, "But I have to get back. Gang's waitin, times awasting." She turned away from me and started walking down the path.

"You really are the Queen of Shadows," I said in a casual way, but I meant to say it. Angel froze in her tracks and looked at me with her silver eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that," she told me in a whisper, "I'm not a Queen of Shadows, or an Ice Queen. I have feelings just like anyone else." For a moment I knew I looked taken aback and then I whistled. "You're one really confusin girl." I told her after a moment. "Yea?" she asked me with eyes that were narrowed to slits, "What else did you expect of the leader of the strongest gang around these parts?" I smirked at that. "Eh?" I heard her say in a tone of question, yet at the same time it didn't seem as if she said it all. I saw the blood rushing to face face, her cheeks, and as hard as she tried to keep them open, her eyes started to close and stopped halfway. I walked closer to her and put one of my arms around her waist and held her there as her knee's started to fall from under her. She couldn't move. I had her right at that moment. "Danger," Angel whispered more to herself than to me. _You got it_, I thought to myself. She tried to keep her eyes opened but they wouldn't stay at all. They just stayed half closed. My eyes never left hers and my reflection in them seemed to grow deeper and darker. I supported all of Angel's weight and easily picked the rest of her up off the ground. "You're pretty light," I told her in an obviously fake tone of surprise. "And you have the cutest shade of pink," I said mockingly.

I just stared at her and Angels cheeks were growing darker. She had noticed that I wasn't moving. I gazed intently... _hungerly_, into her eyes and started to lean down. My lips pressed against hers in a gentle way. Angel didn't care about how dangerous I was right then. She gave herself entirely to my kiss. Angel parted her lips for me. A slight smile formed on my face and my tongue entered her mouth. She gasped at first, but then I felt her give in. If she could have moved her arms she probably would have them around my neck by now. I could tell. I saw that her cheeks were a crimson red before the kiss even ended. "Rin," she whispered when my head bent down again and I kissed the top of her throat. I made my lips move down her throat, to her collor bone, and then her chest. Man I wanted her. "No," she whispered with still red cheeks. And I let go.

When I lifted my head I said, "We will meet again soon, Angel." Then all Angel was able to see after that was black. She had fallen asleep. I could have had her then, but I couldn't. It'd have to wait. _She'd _have to wait for _me _too. I knew Angel wanted me. It wasn't hard to figure out actually. But I had to leave. _We'll meet again soon, Angel_, I thought to myself, and to her, _I'll make sure of that! _My hand lingered on her cheek for a few more minutes and I finally pulled away and walked out into the night. I didn't look back. Her face, her scent, her voice, was already in my head. Her voice repeated in my head, _"What else did you expect of the leader of the strongest gang around these parts?" _I closed my eyes and thought, _She's the leader of _Black Blood_. There must be a reason why a girl like her is the Queen of Shadows. But what is it?_ Something told me that Angel was in danger. But I kept walking. _There's no way the Ice Queen will get hurt, _I thought to myself.


End file.
